


To have squeezed the universe into a ball

by redhales



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, also lots of Hotshot ot6 feels, mentioned Hotshot, sungwoon is a great friend, talk of disbandment, wanna one cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhales/pseuds/redhales
Summary: When Taehyun finds out that JBJ isn’t getting a contract extension, Sungwoon is the first person he wants to talk to.





	To have squeezed the universe into a ball

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to the mods for this amazing fest, and also thank you to whoever submitted the prompt for giving me the opportunity to try my hand at writing after a long time. I'm sorry for this mess of a fic but I sort of took it as a challenge with myself. Also I'm not really a Joyful - or rather I got into them during their last month and I can't really be considered one - so I hope I didn't offend anyone if I didn't convey the disbandment feelings well enough.
> 
> The fic is unbetaed and English is not my first language, so you may find some mistakes.
> 
> Title comes from "The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock" by T.S. Eliot, which I happened to be studying while I was working on this fanfic. I won't bore you with my literature ramblings but it basically has the meaning of not wasting one's chance because time is not eternal.

The last few days had gone by in a blur. Comeback time was brutal as always and they’d had so much to do lately that Sungwoon couldn’t even tell the days apart anymore. Because of Wanna One’s packed schedule he sometimes even forgot to have a proper meal, or was simply too tired to care. But he loved what he did, he loved his fans and he was willing to lose hours of sleep if that meant making them happy, if it meant making himself happy. So he simply gathered his strength and kept pushing himself to the brink of exhaustion.

That night they were going back after a quite intense schedule in view of their comeback, not before a quick practice in the morning. It was raining hard, had been pouring for the whole day and he wouldn’t be lying if he said that the weather had strongly affected his mood. The car was driving back to their dorms, smoothly passing through the busy streets of Seoul. He laid his head on the glass window and let the movement of the car lull him to sleep. But before he could even think of resting for a few minutes, a hand suddenly landed on his shoulders, jolting him awake. The voice that spoke – Seongwoo’s – was weirdly soft in comparison to his unexpected move.

“Hyung…” he said while handing him a phone. “Read this.”

For a few seconds he couldn’t see anything, blinded by the phone light after being in the dark for a long time. When his eyes finally got used to the brightness, he realized that Seongwoo was showing him an article from a news website. He read the headline and it took him some time to process what he was reading. By then the phone had already been snatched away by Daehwi and a low murmur spread in the car while he turned his attention to the rainy scenario outside the car window.

Of course he knew. He had always kept in contact with his friends and especially his Hotshot members, even when he felt like he barely had one minute of spare time during his busy days. He always answered to their messages and in his bad days he reminded himself to at least send a _hello_ to not make them worry. Lately he’d been talking a lot more to Taehyun though. Ever since their shared experience at Produce 101 they’d become so much closer, talking almost every day, going as far as video calling when they didn’t manage to see each other for a long time between their busy schedules. So yeah, of course he knew, Taehyun had talked a lot about it. They were all positive they could get an extension, he said, even just a few months would’ve been great. “What difference can it make”, Taehyun had said from the other end of the line, “We can’t have a Hotshot comeback as six in the near future anyway. I may as well have this and then we’ll be back all together. It’d be just a few months…”. He had sounded like he was trying to explain himself to Sungwoon, as if he was the one to decide whether to extend JBJ’s contract or not. He wish he could, though.

He knew what Taehyun was feeling. He could imagine it, anyway. The feeling of finally doing something, of finally being _recognized_ was something they hadn’t really experienced before. Maybe only around Hotshot’s debut, but it still wasn’t as big as _this_. Cutting it to an end – a too early end – must be devastating. And he knows he’ll have to talk to Taehyun soon and comfort him but he was actually dreading that moment. What could he possibly say to make it better? Nothing. There was absolutely nothing that could fill the sudden hole in his friend’s heart.

Before he realized it, they were in front of their building. The rain was still pouring and, even though he had an umbrella, when he reached the lobby he could feel the water starting to soak his clothes. He quickly walked to the lift while the others were still rushing into the building, making sure he got to the apartment as soon as possible so that he could finally get out of his wet clothes. Jisung and Minhyun piled in with him. As the lift was slowly making its way upstairs, he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes against the blinding lights of the small cubicle. A hand came to rest on his arm, thumb slowly stroking his skin through the jacket and he immediately knew it was Jisung. He always had his ways of comforting him, by showing his presence in small, unobtrusive gestures. Sungwoon nodded lightly in silent thanks, hoping that the older understood. The abrupt stop of the elevator car and the ding that signaled it, shook him from his moment of rest and he followed the others out and toward their apartment.

As soon as he stepped inside he could feel the exhaustion from the whole day weight on him. His bones ached and all he could think about was a hot shower and the softness of his bed. Before he could even think about calling dibs on the shower, he felt his phone buzz inside his pocket. He sort of expected to see the name on the screen, but he was surprised nonetheless.

“Hello?”

“Hey”, Taehyun’s voice was partly covered by the pounding of the rain and it sounded like he was trying to suppress a shiver. “You home?”

“Y-yeah, I just came back. Where are you?”, he asked, although he could very well hear that he was outside for sure and was ready to scold his friend.

Taehyun’s voice came out in a broken whisper. “Listen, I – can I come over? I went for a walk and I sort of lost track of time and I –“

“Yes”, Sungwoon rushed to answer. “Yeah just tell me where you are, I can come and get you. Or send a taxi or-“

“It’s okay, I’m just –“, then there was a pause and Sungwoon only knew that the line hadn’t been interrupted because of the rain’s pounding. “Actually I’m in front of your apartment.”

Sungwoon was too tired and worried to understand the implications of that fact, so he didn’t even try.

“Okay. Okay then, come upstairs. I’ll tell the doorman to let you in.”

“Thank you”, Taehyun softly whispered and then hung up without giving him time to say anything else.

With a heavy sigh Sungwoon called the lobby to let them know Taehyun was going to come upstairs. Just as he was hanging up, he turned to take some dry clothes from his wardrobe, when he saw Minhyun leaning on the doorframe. The younger looked worried but also understanding.

“Where you here the whole time?” Sungwoon asked.

“Yeah hyung,” Minhyun looked apologetic, as if he regretted eavesdropping. “Sorry, I was about to come in to take my pajamas but I didn’t want to interrupt you. About that, I think I’m going to sleep in Jisung-hyung’s room tonight.”

Sungwoon sighed. “You really don’t have to, this is your room too,” he started. “Really, we’ll stay in the living room.”

“It’s okay, hyung,” Minhyun smiled softly. “I don’t mind. Jisung-hyung’s bed is big anyway. And I think Taehyun-hyung really needs some peace and quite right now.”

Minhyun was always so nice. Sungwoon wasn’t even surprised anymore of how selfless the younger could be. He was the one closer to him in terms of age, but over the months he had found in Minhyun a good friend and confidant. Despite being a year younger, Minhyun was very mature, at times even more than Sungwoon himself. Since they started sharing a room he had felt a sudden change in their friendship. It was definitely different than having the two youngers of the group as roommates. Sure, they had fun too now, but there was also more space for serious conversations and opening up with each other. They understood each other’s struggles more than the others did, since they both already debuted before Produce 101, so they were also closer on that side. He was really glad he got to know Minhyun even better because in the end they were quite similar, despite giving off different vibes at a first glance.

“Thank you, Minhyun-ah,” he smiled and, after grabbing a change of clothes, he left the room, patting the younger on the shoulder in gratitude.

The bathroom was thankfully empty so he washed up quickly and slipped on a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He was considering whether he had the time to do a quick nightly cleaning routine for his face, when the doorbell rang. He looked at his reflection one last time before exiting the bathroom to go open the door. His skin could afford to not be perfectly clean for one night. He had more urgent matters now.

When he opened the front door he wasn’t surprised by what he saw: Taehyun was standing there, shivering, his clothes completely drenched.

“Oh god, what were you thinking,” Sungwoon mumbled while grabbing a handful of his friend’s jacket and dragging him inside. He walked towards his room without looking back, somehow scared of meeting the other’s eyes.

He didn’t know if he had to say anything or what to say, so he felt it was safer to just let his actions speak for the moment, at least until the awkwardness would leave him. He closed the bedroom’s door behind them and set on helping Taehyun out of his soaked clothes. After grabbing a clean towel from his closet, he removed his friend’s jacket and shirt, laying them on a nearby chair. He toweled Taehyun’s wet hair, leaving it messed up and pointing out in every direction. He set the damp towel aside and led Taehyun in the direction of the bed, pushing his shoulder gently to make him sit down. He knelt in front of him to untie his shoelaces and take the sneakers off, then he removed the drenched socks and finally he nudged Taehyun's thigh to ask for help to take his pants off, which was the most difficult task since his wet skinny jeans had clung to his legs as if they were a second skin.

In the minutes it took to get Taehyun rid of his wet clothes, Sungwoon felt as if he was dealing with an overgrown baby. His hyung's gaze was unfocused and lost in the distance and he was so pliable it was scary. He was like a puppet in his master's hands. Whatever Sungwoon did, Taehyun wouldn't react. He had never seen him like that, he was so used to Taehyun's strong reactions that even seeing him cry was better that this because at least it was something. Instead, all he could think of was that it looked like Taehyun’s soul had left his body and it felt...wrong.

After drying him with a clean towel, Sungwoon grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of sweats from his closet and helped Taehyun into them. When he was done he finally crouched to look at him closely. His breath was ragged and quick and his hands were spasming, as if they were uselessly looking for something to grab on. Sungwoon complied and grabbed them, squeezing them tightly to catch Taehyun's attention. When the other man finally looked at him, Sungwoon whispered a quiet "It's okay, I'm here" and those words made something snap inside of Taehyun. His eyes filled with unshed tears and after what felt like an eternity the first sob broke out of his lips. It was like watching the sky getting darker and darker with grey clouds before it suddenly starts pouring. The tears he’d held for so long finally streamed down Taehyun's cheeks. Sungwoon hurried to circle his friend’s frame with his arms and laid them both down on the bed, bringing Taehyun’s head on his chest.

For once in his life Sungwoon was at a loss for words. He was too scared of saying something wrong but at the same time he felt like he needed to reassure Taehyun. Contrary to what was shown on television, Taehyun rarely cried so he was at a loss on what to do. And the worst thing was that there wasn’t much he could do about the whole situation anyway. As much as he hated how broken Taehyun’s sobs sounded, he couldn’t do anything to make it better and he hated the feeling of helplessness. His hyung felt so small curled up in his arms that for a moment Sungwoon forgot Taehyun was actually older than him. His heart broke more and more with every muffled sob that managed to escape the other man, whose face was pressed against his chest. All he could do was tighten his arms around Taehyun and let him pour all his feelings out.

A few minutes later Sungwoon was almost on the verge of sleep, a familiar heat pressed against his side and exhaustion finally overcoming him, when a hoarse “sorry” reached his ears. He was so tired that he hadn’t noticed Taehyun had stopped crying. A hand squeezed his bicep and slid down to grip his own hand and lace their fingers together. Taehyun cleared his voice, hoarse from crying, and brought their joined hands close to his lips. He whispered again a soft “sorry” and the movement of his lips tickled Sungwoon’s hand.

“You don’t have to be sorry”, he whispered back. “If anything _I_ am the one who needs to be sorry. I feel so useless, I wish I could do something to make you feel better”

Taehyun raised his head and looked him in the eyes. His gaze was so intense that Sungwoon was fighting the urge to look away.

“Cloud, you being here is already enough. I don’t need anything more.”

Sungwoon’s heart leaped in his throat and he pushed out a chuckle before he risked blurting out something stupid that he would definitely regret later.

“Since when have you been so cheesy,” he joked. Taehyun huffed an annoyed laugh in return and he thought it was a win, considering how the night had started. Even if it happened out of awkwardness.

Taehyun laid his head back on Sungwoon’s chest and exhaled slowly.  A puff of warm breath hit the younger’s bare arm while he waited for the other boy to collect his thoughts.

"I'm sorry for showing up here with barely any notice. It's just that...I didn’t feel like staying at the dorm, at least not tonight. I'm their hyung, Sungwoonie,” his voice suddenly became smaller. “I’m not sure how to do this. I need to be strong for the kids and I don't want them to see me like this but I don’t know if I can do it. They need someone who can comfort them, not a burden."

"Don’t say that. You're not a burden,” Sungwoon knew damn well how Taehyun’s mind worked because most of the time his worked like that too. He didn’t know where he found the nerve to say what he was saying when he didn’t even believe it for himself. “You're human too and they know you have feelings. If anything they'll think that you're keeping everything bottled up and they'll try to make you open up."

Taehyun inhaled as if he was about to retort but he changed his mind and the next few minutes were spent in a comfortable silence, until he spoke again.

“I’m not sad because it’s going to end”, Taehyun started, his voice barely above a murmur. “I don’t want you or the others to misunderstand. I wouldn’t want to promote as JBJ forever, I have a family to go back to. I hope you know it.”

And suddenly a doubt that wasn’t there before made its way in Sungwoon’s heart. He hadn’t even thought about it until that moment but those words hit him the wrong way. Instead of being a comfort, they did the opposite of what they were meant to do. They instilled an uncertainty. Taehyun had new friends. Taehyun had a new group. He had one too but it was different, Wanna One was created through a voting system whereas JBJ was purely born out of friendship. Before he could shut the voices in his head up, Taehyun raised his head once again and he realized he had been silent for too long.

“Sungwoonie, no,” Taehyun’s voice was firm but the hands circling his face were gentle. “Whatever you’re thinking, just stop. Hotshot is my home. You know how much you guys mean to me. You know because you feel it too. We’ve been through too much together to just let go and I think we proved it well enough when we decided to take part in a damn competition for trainees, didn’t we?”

Once again the strength in Taehyun’s gaze more that his words was enough to calm him down. Of course Taehyun didn’t want to leave Hotshot, what was he thinking. Before being colleagues or friends they were family. You don’t just ditch your own family.

He took a deep breath while still holding Taehyun’s gaze and nodded.

“Tell me,” he whispered. “Tell me everything. About JBJ or whatever is going on through your mind. Tell me everything you want.”

Taehyun blinked and lowered his eyes and Sungwoon could almost feel the ache in his friend’s heart. It probably hurt but he thought it was necessary. They both knew that there’s only so much you can keep in yourself before exploding.

So he wrapped an arm around Taehyun’s shoulder and pulled him against his chest once again, making him lie down comfortably, and he whispered a soft “take your time” against his hair.

Sungwoon could feel Taehyun tensing slightly, as if pondering what to say or where to start from. A few minutes had passed by when finally the boy in his arms started talking in a low voice.

“As I was saying I’m not sad about disbanding. More than sad I’m angry that we didn’t get to extend our contract. It was our goal since the beginning and it’s what we promised our fans and now…” Taehyun pauses, his voice almost breaking. “Now that we didn’t manage to keep that promise it feels like a betrayal. They trusted us.”

“It’s not true,” Sungwoon retorted. “I’m sure they won’t feel betrayed. Of course they’ll be angry but not at you. They’ll be angry at whoever didn’t allow the extension to happen and they know you guys wanted it as much as them.”

“Yes but-“ Taehyun stopped, frustrated. He took a breath and started again. “As a leader, I feel like I didn’t do enough. And I feel like everything we’ve done until now was just the beginning. It doesn’t feel right to stop now.” He continued before Sungwoon could say anything. “I know I should be grateful for what we’ve achieved, since we weren’t even supposed to debut. I guess the more you get, the more you want.”

“Yeah, I understand,” Sungwoon replied slowly. And he really did understand. All he had the previous year was a group on the verge of disbanding. One could say he didn’t have anything to lose anymore but those few things he had left were of immeasurable value: five people he loved to the moon and back, a career he wasn’t fully satisfied of but that was a piece to the puzzle of his dream. But still, he risked it. He put everything on the line with the promise to make it better, to make a better career for himself and for his friends. And he got it. Well, at least part of it. He got to debut again, to be in the group that became the hot topic of the year. He got to take part in events he’d only seen on tv from the dorm’s sofa and perform on more stages that he’d had in his entire pre-Produce career and win prizes he’d never even dared to think about winning before.  Of course with the good came the bad too. The hateful comments, especially right after the ending of the show, about how he didn’t deserve to be a member of Wanna One. About how he had stolen the spot of more deserving trainees. And all the other little things, he read them all at night before going to sleep. He endured it all while always keeping a smile on his face. He believed they made him stronger.

But he never complained because that’s all he wanted. And just as Taehyun had said, he wanted more. He wanted to keep doing well and be successful even after Wanna One’s disbandment. If only he could achieve with Hotshot even half of what he’d achieved with Wanna One, then his hard work – combined with his members’ – would be worth it. He wanted to give that to Hotshot. After years of useless efforts and almost giving up, they deserved it. He wanted to perform on stages with them, to win prizes and attend award shows with them. He desperately wanted them to feel what he’d felt, to have what he’d had. He thought he was on the right track to get what he wanted. And as much as Taehyun was hurting now, he knew that it was his goal too. After all that’s the reason they auditioned for Produce 101: for themselves, sure, but for Hotshot too.

“When- when…?”, he tried to ask it in a way that wouldn’t hurt Taehyun, but his friend read his mind and came to his rescue.

“End of April, that’s what’s on the contract”

“Do you guys already have something planned?”

“Yeah, a few things. An album. A concert too, as a way to say goodbye”, he abruptly stopped talking before his voice could break.

A few moments of quiet passed by. Sungwoon gave Taehyun the time to control his emotions and to lead the conversation. It wasn’t awkward anyway, they had spent so many comfortable silences together that in the end they got used to them, to each other.

“Oh I’m going to have a solo I think. Or a subunit song, I’m not sure yet. Yijeongie is working on it”

“Oh really? Yijeong-hyung is writing it?”

“Yeah. Junhyuk-hyung also said he’s going to help with the actual performance so I may go home for a few days or at least practice in our studio.”

“Oh.”

He was surprised to know that his hyungs were working with Taehyun on something related to JBJ. To be honest he was also sad and possibly a little jealous. He wished he could have the same freedom to meet up with his members or even work with them on something. Instead every time he went back home he had to do it in secret, sneaking out at night and making sure nobody saw him in public with any of them. He hadn’t always been like that, he remembers being extremely carefree at the beginning, even going as far as hugging them on stage at the end of a music show. But after what happened with Minyhun and his members he didn’t want to risk it. He didn’t want to put himself or Wanna One or Hotshot in a bad light. He had read so many mean comments that he could already predict what they’d say about him: that he was taking advantage of his status as a Wanna One member and the group’s fame to promote his own group. He wished he could tell them he just wanted to spend some time with his friends, that he missed them. But they’d never understand.

He pushed his bitterness down and hugged Taehyun tighter. “I’m sure it’s going to be great. I can’t wait to listen to it.”

Taehyun hummed lightly and adjusted his head on Sungwoon’s chest, cuddling close to his body. He spoke again after a few minutes of silence.

“God I’m going to miss those guys,” he murmured with a broken voice. “Of course it’s not like I’m never going to see them again, we’re close after all. But when you share something like this with someone…it’s hard to let go, I guess. I think you can understand.”

Sungwoon thought about how his own contract with Wanna One was due to expire by the end of the year and quickly pushed the thought away, swallowing the lump in his throat. There would be another moment to think about that but tonight there wasn’t time for wallowing, he had to be strong for his friend. Even though, if he knew himself at all, he could say for sure that he’d keep pushing that thought aside until the very last moment.

“I think so,” he said tentatively. And for a second he felt braver. For the first time he openly talked about what he’d been avoiding for a few weeks now. “Our new song is quite emotional and it’s about disbanding. I’ve been thinking a lot about it so yeah I think I can understand. It’s different, our situations are different, but I think I can still understand what you’re feeling right now. And I dread the moment I’ll have to face my fears. But,” he moved down the bed to lay on his side next to Taehyun and cupped the older boy’s face in his palms, “we’ve still got each other, right? And the others too. You know them just as much as I do, they don’t want to intrude right now but they’re always here whenever we need them. So I’m sure we’ll be fine. _You_ ’ll be fine. It may take a while and it may hurt but eventually you’re going to be okay because you’re strong and you’ve been through much worse.”

Taehyun looked like he wanted to say something but kept silent, probably not trusting his own voice and emotions.

“Take your time. Rest all you want because you worked hard and you deserve it. And then, when you’ll be ready, pick up where you left off. I-”, he paused a moment, looking for the exact words to convey what he wanted to say, then continued. “I’m not sure how I’m going to deal with…everything. So I need you to be strong and when I’ll be done here I need you to be strong for me too. Just for a little while, enough for me to get up again too. And then we can start again.”

Taehyun nodded hesitantly, then more firmly. He whispered a soft _thank you_ , then reached for Sungwoon’s hands – that were still holding his face – intertwined their fingers together and laid their linked hands on the mattress between them.

The last think Sungwoon saw before falling asleep was Taehyun’s eyelashes fluttering closed over his cheeks and a small smile appear for just a fraction of second on his lips.

 

~~

 

For the first time in days – or maybe weeks – Sungwoon woke up slowly rather than with the voice of someone screaming at him to get up already otherwise they’d be late. He was enveloped in a comfortable heat – a blanket had been laid on top of him – and his arm was wrapped around someone. He nuzzled his face in the hair in front of him and recognized Taehyun’s familiar scent, immediately remembering everything from the night before. Taehyun’s slow and steady breath was indication of the fact that he was still sleeping, so Sungwoon hugged him tightly and started humming a soft tune in his ear. Taehyun moved slightly at first, his breath faltering. Sungwoon could feel the exact moment when Taehyun woke up because his body suddenly tensed before relaxing again. He felt a hand grab and lightly squeeze his and then Taehyun was rolling around to face him.

“Hi,” Sungwoon whispered.

“Hello.”

Even though his eyes were still red and swollen from the previous night’s breakdown, a hint of a smile appeared on Taehyun’s face. Sungwoon felt marginally better at the sight. He knew he couldn’t do anything to change the situation and he barely believed he could do anything to make Taehyun feel better, but seeing him smile was something he didn’t even think he could do and it made his chest warm with affection.

He looked into Taehyun’s eyes and was surprised to find the other already gazing at him. They stared at each other for a moment too long and Sungwoon’s heart chose that exact moment to skip a beat. They didn’t even have to say anything because their eyes were doing all the talking. It was as if a long-kept secret had finally been spilled out, except neither of them was sure about the true nature of it. There was only so much eyes could say and it was not yet time to actually talk about it – whatever this was – but for the moment the barely acknowledge of _this_ existing was enough. Or maybe too much.

“I should get going soon,” Taehyun broke the spell. “I have a schedule soon and so do you.”

“Nooo don’t go,” Sungwoon whined, arms locking around the older man as he was trying to leave the bed. He had never been good at leaving the bed early in the morning, he’d always find excuses to bask in the warmth of the blankets. “Just a few more minutes please.”

“I know well that _a few minutes_ are going to turn into hours with you, Ha Sungwoon” Taehyun chuckled, finally managing to escape the other’s grip.

He got up and kept his back to Sungwoon while he changed into his now dry clothes. When he started tugging his borrowed shirt over his head, Sungwoon didn’t know whether to avert his eyes or not. This was not only his close friend, but also his groupmate with which he’d lived for years. They’d seen each other change countless times but it still feel different somehow. The last few hours changed something between them. Jesus, only a few hours before he had undressed the other man in a very innocent way and now even just casually peeking felt forbidden. Sungwoon grabbed his phone from the nightstand and hid his rising blush behind it while he checked for new messages.

“Oh, I got a message from Hyunbinie. He asks if I’ve heard from you.”

“Ah…” a now fully dressed Taehyun turned to face him, hand raised to scratch his hair as if he wanted to (badly) mask his embarrassment. “I uh- I may have turned my phone off when I got here.”

“Oh my god, you’re impossible,” Sungwoon gasped. Then started furiously typing on his phone. “I’ll tell him you’re here and you’re going back to your dorm soon.”

“Yeah, thanks” Taehyun murmured.

After Sungwoon sent his message, he locked his phone and put it back down. For a while they just waited for the other to say something, but the room stayed quiet and soon the mood started turning awkward.

“Okay, I’m going to go now,” Taehyun said, while not moving at all from where he was standing. “Uh – thanks. For…everything, I guess.”

Sungwoon sat up and leaned his back on the headboard in order to better look at Taehyun.

“You know you can call me whenever you want. I’ll always be here for you.”

Taehyun smiled hesitantly. Then, as if woken up from a dream, he sped toward the door and fled with a hasty “talk to you later”.

The door slammed closed and Sungwoon stared after it for a few seconds. What the hell had just happened. He dramatically bumped his head on the wall behind him. He was _fucked_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dxmnrappers) ♡


End file.
